


wake up calls

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [48]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, shiro's cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Skyda asked: ok so like....i can't stop thinking about this being shiro's cat -- vine.co/v/ebwzUagmlIF





	

**Author's Note:**

> loooooooord what an ADORABLE squeaky baby!

Keith’s aware of the fact that he’s dreaming mostly due to the fact that he’d never in his life buy a pair of shoes that squeak with every step. 

Dream him is walking around a grocery store with squeaking duck-shaped shoes while collecting ingredients for crab ragout for some reason. With every step, the squeak-squeak sound grows louder and louder.

Then something soft and furry brushes against his elbow and Keith’s starting so bad he rolls off the couch with a yelp and a thud.

“Fuck,” he groans, head and elbow aching as he pulls the sheets of his head. What the hell was that? And why is it _squeaking_?

Two things happen at the same time. Keith tugs the white cotton off his face and stares at the cat standing on the couch edge, and from somewhere behind the couch, Shiro groans, “There you are, Pip!”

“Pip?” Keith echoes in confusion. “Like… Pippin?”

As he steps around the couch, Pip the gray and white tabby ambles to the other end of the couch with her tail high in the air. Her white paws land on the arm and quick as liquid, she’s standing on the back of the couch. Persistent squeaks falling out her mouth as she raises herself up on her back feet and kneads Shiro’s stomach. 

Holy _shit_. Who even knew cats could _squeak_  like that? Keith sure as hell didn’t.

Shiro picks the cat up, balancing her on one arm so that she can prop her front paws on his shoulder. An embarrassed smile flits over his face, “More like… Pipsqueak.”

He stares at Shiro for a long, _long_  moment before snort-laughing, “That’s _adorable_.”

“I thought so too,” Shiro beams at the cat, stroking the back of his index finger against her jawline. Her eyes close immediately, a deep purring sound emanating from her small body before she rubs her head harder against Shiro’s fingers.

Kicking the rest of the sheets off, Keith stretches and leans back against the couch with a groan, “You never said you had a cat. I didn’t see her last night either.”

“She was sleeping. She’s a weird cat who sleeps all night and then wakes up with me at 6am for my morning jog.”

Shiro’s babying tone coupled with the way he’s gently bouncing the cat on his arm has Keith smiling. Pip lives up to her name and squeaks before attempting to climb Shiro’s shoulder.

And Shiro lets her.

“What time did I crash?” Keith finally turns his eyes to the pile of notes he’d been revising with Shiro till fuck o’clock in the morning.

God he hates the week leading up to finals week. Makes him feel like death warmed over twice. 

Bending down to put Pip down, Shiro answers, “Around 2. You just fell down on the couch and wouldn’t wake up.”

Keith rubs the back of his neck and pretends its because his neck is hurting and not because he feels a little embarrassed about falling asleep on Shiro after begging him to help with advanced macroeconomic models. 

His brain is starting to come online now and processes how bright the living room is. “What time is it now?”

Shiro checks his watch, “Just past 9:20. Want something to eat?” Pipsqueak immediately speaks up, again pushing herself up on her hind legs and pressing a paw against Shiro’s leg. The other man laughs, “ _After_  I feed her.”

“Sure,” Keith answers. He laughs at the excited noises the cat makes as Shiro walks away, pushing himself up to his feet to watch the pair walk into the kitchen.


End file.
